


Crash

by mariesfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, crash, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesfreckles/pseuds/mariesfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch casts her spell upon Dean, no one quite knows if this love is real, or just a hoax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Crash is an original work by Marie Brown

February

[pov third]

"We must find Dean!!!" Castiel shouted. Sam was frustrated as well, but Cas was being annoying, "chill out Cas, I am trying my best!" Castiel gave him an intensive glare, although, not quite like the ones he gives Dean. "You don't understand, Sam. It is my life's meaning to protect Dean! I rebelled against heaven, I lost everything, for him!" Sam threw him his traditional bitch face, and frustrated by Sam's lack of perspective and empathy, Castiel storms out of the room and into his, slamming the door behind him. Onto the bed he fell, and tears rolled from his eyes piercing blue, and his cheeks down. "This is all my fault. I should have protected Dean. I should have- I-I-I should have-" he broke out into a loud sob. Curled up in his trenchcoat, Castiel cries himself to sleep, thinking up millions of ways he should have protected Dean. In a haze of his subconscious, he could feel his mind, his tears, his melancholic chants. But for now he dreams of the sweetest things his mind could endure. It started with a man, a man who is sun-kissed with a million specs. A man whose green eyes stare through Castiel's very existence. A man who bears the tattoo of sin, and drinks until he falls. A man with a soul; a soul by which was so mangled and broken, and a soul that was unfaithful and lost. A soul that Castiel touched, and became entangled in this world. Not an ordinary world, why would it be? This world is something brand new and different. A world entirely based upon one man. His thoughts, his pleasures, his passions, and his family. Everything of this man is this mangled and torn world that Castiel had fallen in love with. It has became something he had never had the pleasures of having; a home. Of course Castiel had the heavens, but truly, this broken man is more of a home to Cas than any heavenly shelter. He is an angel, who has fallen. Not has he only fallen from his grace, but for a flawed man of the earth; the sun-kissed man with green eyes and a mangled soul, The Righteous Man.

 

(Pov Castiel)

As I devour this sugar sweet dream of a sun-kissed man with green eyes, darkness from the corner of my mind creeps in. I would have said, my beautiful dream turned into a nightmare. But in a better sense, I say it turned into a memory. ~The witch hid in the tree above us, as my eyes wandered hopelessly. We will never find her, I thought. The witch jumped from the tree and onto our path. All i remember is the curly haired woman, with eyes wider than the sky and a hawk-like nose, placed a hand on dean. And its like everything was over. After that Sam and I woke up in the same place, but with Dean gone. I remembered how my knuckles were still sore and wounded from punching the tree in anger. I ran my fingers through my hair, as I hold the image of her in my mind. I imagine torturing her. Her eyes were witch green, but could never compare to Dean's. She has the appearance of a cat, for her feline features. Such as her wide eyes, small waist, sharp jaw, and her even sharper nose. Her curly hair was unkempt and damaged. It resembled fire, with it's intense orange colour. "I swear on my life she will die for this!" I screamed. It must have been literally because my own shouting voice woke me up. I blinked in the sun that shone on me through the window. I stopped, in my room, the window is on the west wall. I took a deep breath and felt my heart stop. The smell of dean stained the room. It then hit me, that last night, I stormed into the wrong room. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I stared at the scene. I stepped on the alcohol stained carpet, and walked towards the closet. I changed into one of his shirts, and felt sort of at home. I pulled my trench coat over it and covered the shirt up by fastening the belt it held, and buttoning it. Suddenly Sam barged into the room, "I found him!" Without another word said we were out the door and in the impala. We sped down the road, using every shortcut we could think of and avoiding traffic. We're heading to some industrial building where we believe he is in the basement. The impala skid to the back of the building and we ran in (with correct protection and weapons.) The building was dark, and our footsteps seemed to echo far out, like in a cave. I knew what I had to do and without any warning I shout, "Dean! Dean, its Cas and Sam!" My voice echoed for what seemed for a long time but then there was a reply. "Help! Help me! Help!" I ran faster than I believe I had ever ran. "Dean!" I yelled. "Cas?" His voice was nearby. I ran to where I saw a figure curled on the ground. "Dean? Did she hurt you?" He looked up at me, completely normal. "No, its just I have not eaten in a few days, I'm weak and...." He trailed off. "I understand. Well sort of. But look we are going to get you out of here, and take you home." I said. His face grew tired but a but concerned. "You didn't even consider that this is a trap! She could have took me to get to you!" "Of course I considered it. In fact, it probably is a trap. But that changes nothing. I need you, and I wasn't leaving you here with this bitch." Dean chuckled, "you mean witch?" Still serious I rejected. "No. I meant bitch. Although she technically is a witch, bitch was a very good and relevant play of words." "Oh." Dean mumbled. "I didn't expect a reference." "Well... Let's get you out of here.." I murmured. I picked dean up, slinging him across my shoulder. As I walked towards the door where Sam stood outside, she then appeared. Her wide eyes searched me well. "Castiel, you are a human!" She seemed to be amused. "Yes, now move." I said, sliding to the left, but she did as well. "And why do you care for the man?" She asked with a ghostly smile. "He is my family." "No. He is your home. That mangled soul is your home." "You are wrong and have no idea what you're talking about." She chuckled and shook her head, "You touched that broken man's soul and fell in love! You love him!" My chest locked up and I felt a growl deep in my throat, "what does it matter to you?" She only slightly grinned, " aperire hoc amore hominis verissima!" She shouted and threw a small charm at Dean. She was gone. Just...gone.


	2. Eternity and Longer

March

(Pov Castiel)

Dean looked up at me with wide eyes and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "Dean?" I whispered, "are you...uh... Are you okay." " I... I have never been better." He murmured. He started to run his fingers through my hair and my heart thumped faster. "We need to go." I said, beginning to turn around to walk outside. Dean pulled my head down to have my lips meet his. "Oh." I whispered. Dean smiled one of those smiles where the creases around his eyes were revealed. I love that smile. I carried Dean out into the impala, and lied him in the backseat. He seemed to have fallen asleep by the time I was in the front. "Why did you leave?" I asked Sam, remembering his footsteps running out the door as I called out Dean's name. "I-I wanted you to find him on your own." I gave him another glare, squinting my eyes. "Why? That makes absolutely no sense." "It makes perfect sense when you have been eye-fucking my brother for the past few years." I was silent. I sent him another glare and moved my eyes to the window. I watched cars pass by, and heard the sound of the engine beneath me. My mind trailed off to when Dean had kissed me. It was sweet, and my lips felt perfect on Dean's. As if they were formed to be locked in place with his.

~*~

When we arrived at the bunker, I carried Dean in. When I had finally managed to get to his bedroom, I planted a small kiss on his forehead, and tucked him into bed. Just as I began walking out the door, I heard his faint voice call out after me. "C-Cas..." I almost immediately turned around, "Yes Dean?" I walked closer to his bed. "Stay with me?" He murmured. I crawled into the bed, and lay in bed next to him. Dean shifted and turned around, resting his head on my chest. "I love you, Castiel." He whispered. Wow. Before the attack from the witch, Dean showed NO romantic attention to me. If he felt any romantic attraction to me, he was trying his very very very best not to show it. He didn't show romantic attraction until... Well I guess until the witch. Maybe that was the spell... "I love you too, Dean." (Pov third) As Dean slips into his dreams, a trace of darkness slips in. And he can hear his mother's voice. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart. Then you can start- to make it better." A tear rolled down his cheek as his mother faded away, along with his bed. "Dean." Dean woke up to Castiel murmuring his name. "Dean? Dean baby wake up." He blinked several times and his eyes focused on Cas. Castiel has the most beautiful eyes I believe I have ever seen, Dean thought. "Castiel..." He murmured. "Yes Dean?" He answered. "Your eyes are so beautiful, I mean seriously, I have never ever seen anything more heart stopping.." Castiel turned a bright pink and look down, "I am afraid to inform you that there is something even better," he said. Dean curled his lips, "and that is?" "The stunning green orbs that sparkle brighter than every star in the sky, and when kissed by the sun, could be compared as equally warm, and equally bright that wander above your sunkissed cheeks." Dean too, blushed. The two bright pink men seemed to forget it was two in the afternoon, and they were still in bed.

~*~

(Pov Castiel)

Dean is still in bed, and I _need_ to talk to Sam. "Sam," I said, trying to pull his attention away from his laptop. "Yes Castiel?" He said with his eyes still glued on the screen. "We need to talk." I said in a bit softer tone, trying to not make him nervous. He looked up at me with big eyes and a puzzled expression, "A-alright." I sat down in the uncomfortable chair just next to his and tried to prepare my words. "Before I retrieved Dean, and got him out of the building and into the impala... There was a - uh- incident." Sam's eyes grew serious and I could sense a vibe of brotherly protection wash over him, "what happened?" He asked, his voice was commanding but still a bit soft, like he was hurt. "The witch.. She.. Cast a spell on him." His eyes lit up a little, "what was it!?!" I fumbled with the tail of my shirt, "I don't know, I remember what she said, I just don't know what it was. I have a theory though." "What's the theory?" I sighed, "before, Dean showed little to no romantic attraction to me at all. Now he has kissed me and professed love unto me." Sam chuckled, "Dean kissed you? Ha!" "Shut up." I growled. "What did she say?" I thought for a moment, collecting my words, " 'aperire hoc amore hominis verissima'." "Alright, I'll do my research." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

~*~

I knocked on Dean's open door, "Dean? Are you awake?" I spoke quietly. Sleepy Dean sat up, "mmh?" "I brought you a sandwich.." I murmured. "Thanks baby," he grabbed my free hand, "I'm starving." He said, emphasising the word 'starving', and then winking. He-he winked? What does that mean? I don't understand. "Dean..." God I don't want to have to say it. Dean smiled up at me, "yes Cas?" Ugh his smile is so admirable. "Since... The accident with the witch, you've been acting-uh- different." His smile faded a little bit, "what do you mean? " ugh... "Before, you showed little to no romantic affection for me. Now, you're... You know." Dean now seemed very upset and now I feel horrible. "Cas, I was afraid to admit how much I loved you before, but then you came to save me, and you looked... So... Heroic. And I realised I need to start showing my love now. I was so tired of hiding it, I need you Castiel; I love you." I love the sound of this, but it must be too good to be true. But I'm going to confess as well. "Dean, I love you too, honestly. I apologise for never showing it, but it's true. I watched you from heaven, and I fell in love. You were perfect, and you were righteous. And one day, the fight got too serious. I sobbed and broke into tears as I spoke into angel radio 'Dean Winchester,' my voice broke, 'is dead.' I sobbed and screamed and although I was an angel I somehow felt depressed. I begged my father, I begged him to bring you back. But he denied me of my request, so I rebelled. I went and raised you from perdition. My brothers and sisters were angry for my rebellious act, as was my father, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared for, was you. The day I saved you, I got back on the telepathic line, and with such joy in my voice, I said, 'Dean Winchester is saved.' Oh and when I saw you in that warehouse, for the first time I could see you, up close. It was like I had never seen anything more beautiful. I've seen the humans evolve since the beginning of time, I have seen canyons, oceans, roman civilisations and architecture, I have seen millions upon millions of puny humans. And the only person to make an infliction upon me was you. You, you, and only you, Dean Winchester. From your sandy hair, to the green eyes I adore so much, to your loving arms I call home, and all around. I would spend every moment of your life on earth with you, and then, spent all of eternity in heaven, with you." Dean seemed to be tearing up but hid it, "please, do that, and never leave." "Stay with you for eternity?" I asked , to be clear. "And longer." Dean replied.


	3. Lust

March

Warning: This chapter will contain sexual content

(Pov third)

"So get this," Sam said, "the spell, was in fact, a love spell. Although I couldn't find anything on it online I could translate it. It's a rough translation but it's something along the lines of 'open a man's love'. I'm going to find her and tell her to call it off, if it's even reversible at all." Castiel felt his stomach twist and he dropped his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't be reversed, he thought. Castiel didn't want his love to stop loving him back. "Maybe... Maybe we don't have to.." Castiel trailed off. "Don't have to what, Cas?" Sam seemed serious. Castiel's voice was quiet and very shy, "maybe we don't have to reverse him..." Sam's jaw dropped, "w-why? Why wouldn't you want to break whatever spell she cursed him with?!?" Castiel fiddled with his thumbs, "it doesn't matter." He whispered. "No Cas, tell me why, now." He let out a low sigh, "Well... Then maybe he won't love me anymore." "What, you love Dean?" "Profoundly." "How long?" "Since I laid eyes on him, from heaven." "And you've hidden it?" "Dean was obviously straight." "I don't know... I've questioned his sexuality."

(Pov Sam)

~~~begin flashback~~~

"Oh boy." Dean said with a sparkling gaze. "What?" I asked. "It's him." A tall man in scrubs walked our direction. He had long dark hair that complimented his sky blue eyes, and a bit of stubble. Dean's voice was shaky, "It's him, it's Doctor Sexy." Dean seemed a little too fond as he watched him well with admiration. The man had a deep voice, "Doctor," he threw at Dean. Dean had a dorky smile on his face and his cheeks were pink. He looked to his feet like a teenage girl talking to her crush. "Doctor." He said in a light and soft tone. What was that?

~~~end flashback~~~

"Wow." Castiel said. "What?" "Oh... I just saw your memory." I was silent. I felt violated of privacy. Castiel took lead of the awkward moment, "he was a bit fond of the doctor." A bit fond? "Cas, he knew everything about the t.v. show, Doctor Sexy M.D., and he was blushing like a teenage girl... He was a little more than 'a bit fond' of Doctor Sexy." "Well, 'Doctor Sexy' is and was a celebrity, many I assume must have adored him, and Dean just so happened to be one of them. That doesn't make him not-straight " "Cas, I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure he's.... Y'know.... In the closet." "Sam you know how I feel about references, I do not understand them, usually." "In the closet?" "No, I don't understand that reference." "God Cas, it means he's gay but he hasn't come out." "What does my father have to do with this? Come out of what? "Out of the closet! It just means he hasn't told anybody that he likes men. " "Ah, I understand. Why is it called that? A closet? Is it referring to Dean's stylish taste in clothing?" "No.. Cas... Just forget it."

~*~

(Castiel pov)

Based on a role-play I did on shamchat.com for like 3 hours lmao 

I looked at my phone, which was receiving a call. Dean's face blinked on the screen, and "Dean Winchester <3" "Hello." I said. "Cas..." "Yes Dean?" "Cas...Castiel. Come home please." "W-why Dean?" "I-I need you." "What for?" "Everything." "I don't understand Dean." "I want you Cas, I need you." "Want me?" "In every sense of the word." "But...dean. I'm in public." "Then fly your feathery ass home right now." "But Dean-" "Now." "But-" "Please?" "What do you mean you 'want me'?" "Cas I want you and your lips, and your heart and your body. I want you in more ways than one." "Is sam home?" "He's... Doing something." "But is he home?" "He's busy, Cas." My voice got serious and deeper, "What you don't understand Dean, is that if he's preoccupied doing something outside the house (bunker), then he won't be able to hear you screaming my name is pleasure." Dean's line was silent. "Did I hear you correctly?" He whispered. "Yes Dean, you did." He then almost growled at me in a deep husky voice, "Get home right now!." He commanded. Before he could finish the word 'now' I was standing behind him, with my nose nuzzled behind his ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and bit the lobe of his ear. He let out a deep growl, "you're home." He said in a deep voice. "Yes I am, Dean, now what was it you were begging me for?" "You Cas, anything from you. Anything and everything at all." "Mm," I pushed him against the wall, pressing my hips against his, "be a good boy and tell me exactly what you want me to do to you." He let out a small whimper, "take from me, Cas. Kiss me until your heart's content, and do to me whatever it is you wish." I pressed against him harder, whispering roughly in his ear, "take you? All to myself?" "Y-yes Cas, All- for yourself. Please." He whimpered. My voice was deep and rough and I could feel his breathing hitch as I spoke, "All to myself? Oh how long I've been waiting for that," I pressed my lips against his neck, "oh the things I would do to you." "F-fuck Cas! Just stop teasing! Take me! " he growled. I chuckled lightly, "so you'd like it when I kiss your neck?" I said while doing so. "Y-yes Cas, v-very much." I bit his neck, searching for the perfect spot, then stopping when he let out a quiet moan, then kissed the spot once more before sucking at it passionately, making him let out a moan that made my pants tighten. I tugged his hair lightly, "and this?" "Mmm yes C-Cas p-please." He said, moving to rest his arm around my neck. I moved my face level with his, and looked down at his lips, absentmindedly licking my own. "Your lips are so... Perfect." I murmured, then leaned in to lightly bite his bottom lip. "And they're just for you." Dean whispered, "perfect only for you." I raised my eyebrow, "only me?" "Y-yes Cas, only you, its always been you. Just you. Always." "Oh yes, because of our 'profound bond', it has always been you and I." He was silent but moved his hands around my hips, pulling my hips into his, causing me to get slightly harder. "How far do you wanna take this baby?" "I want you to take me and all of me, right here, right now." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards mine, "now don't be a naughty boy Dean," I growled, "tell me just how bad you need me." "You're the air that I breathe, I require you." I pushed him roughly on onto the couch and straddled him. Dean was panting hard, "p-please Castiel, If you want anything of me take it. Take me. Fuck me until I can't walk.""Thats what you don't understand Dean baby, I always get what I want." "Mm Cas, you know what I love most?" "What baby?" "That dominance kink of yours," he said wrapping his hands around the back of my neck." I wrapped my fingers around his throat, as I press my hips on his, "you like this?" He moaned loudly while sliding his hands up my shirt to grab my sides. If this is going to work, "let's take this to the bedroom." We're going to have to take it to a bed. I pushed him onto the bed, straddling him once again. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged bringing his mouth to mine. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of my pants, and brought his hips up slightly. Kissing him had become like the rhythm to a song. I licked the bottom of his lip, asking for access inside and it was granted. I slid my tongue in, and in affect he loudly moaned into my mouth. His hips were digging into mine, almost as if to beg for me. I broke the kiss for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head. I kissed his neck once more, searching for the spot. I bit gently at the skin that clung to his Adam's apple. "Right there Dean? Is that good? You like that baby?" I murmured softly. "Agh yes Cas... Ver..y...mmm goood." I kissed down his body slowly, speaking between each word. "You." Lower "Are." Lower "The." Lower "Love." Lower "Of." Lower "My." Lower "Life." I've reached the metal button of his jeans. I looked up at him, making eye contact, "is this what you want Dean?" I asked. He moaned in approval, knotting his fingers in my hair. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped them, just to tease. I pulled them off, and threw them carelessly to the floor. "Fuck I love the sound of your moans." I said huskily. Almost as if on cue he let out a small whimper that was more like a moan. "Stop teasing." He murmured. I palmed his member through his boxers, causing him to get harder, and he threw his head back. "Cas!" He moaned. I pushed my palm up against it once more, "yes baby?" I replied. He let out a whimper, " I-I want- I need you." I pulled down his boxers and threw them in the floor where his pants lie. "Then I will fucking take you, Dean. Right here and now. And I'll take you on this bed, on the couch, in the shower, and wherever I can." I said, grabbing his cock. I wrapped my lips around the head, never losing eye contact, and hummed down on all of him slowly. He quietly moaned, spreading his legs slightly. I began bobbing, deep and slow at first to tease, but then building speed. He let out a quiet gasp, "C-Cas! Y-yesss.." I brought my head up, licking and sucking at his head, then licking down the shaft and finally down to his most pleasurable spot, sucking very lightly. He almost screamed out a moan, tugging at my hair. I could feel his body tense up beneath me and I knew he was going to arrive soon. Excited, I wrapped my lips around him, and sucked faster and deeper, almost to the point of gagging, "C-Cas! Y-yes! Agh!" He almost screamed. He tensed up before I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat. He sighed in relief as I came back up with another *pop!* "How was that? Sufficient I assume?" I asked. "Cas... That was beyond 'sufficient', that was... The best I've ever felt." "Then I want to make you feel good all of the time." He grabbed my jaw, pulling me up to eye level and kissed me very passionately. "Fuck me, Cas." He whispered on my lips. Thats it. I've waited too long. I can't hold this back any longer. I need this.


	4. Lights out Sammy

 (Pov third)

Dean and Castiel lie in bed, panting heavy. "That was... A-amazing." Dean murmured. "That does not even begin to describe our experience, Dean." He laughed. "I think som-" Dean was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door, "Dean? Hey man do you know where Cas is? I need to talk to him." Sam said. "uh, just give me a second I'm not exactly dece-" Sam cut him off, opening the door as he spoke, "seriously if anyone knows where-" there was a long moment of silence while Sam let the scene sink in. Dean let out many of his 'um's and his 'er's until Sam finally spoke. "I'm going to wash my eyes with holy water, thanks, and pretend I never saw this." Castiel was still silent, but Dean was all lip. "Interrupting moose much?" He teased. Sam rolled his eyes, "yeah, bye.""No wait I can explain!!!" Castiel slapped Dean's arm, and he quickly shut up. "Just don't mention this? Ever." Dean said.

Sam laughed, "as if! You can't just have sex with our friends and, and then expect me not to 'mention it'."

"Well we do have a more," Dean made his voice deep and monotoned to imitate Castiel, " 'profound bond' "

"Yeah well I'm going to go bleach my eyes and try to remove the image of my best friend and brother, naked, from my brain. Bye."

Dean got cocky, "yeah! And stay out of my room unless you want to see it again! Oh or hear it! Thats right. All day long!"

Sam was already gone, and Cas finally spoke up, "all day? I'm not sure that is possible De-" "Yeah well I can sure as hell try." Dean said.

(Pov Castiel)

Alright, It has been roughly a month, more or less, since the whole witch incident. Sam is out, going to look for her, and Dean is still acting utterly in love. Which is definitely a great thing of course but its very surprising. Dean is amazing. I mean really, he is brilliant. It is very hard to believe that he could 'love' me. It's obviously just the spell that this witch has cast upon him, but sometimes I hope its real. But what are the odds. He didn't love me before, and then it happened, then he did. Fuck this hurts.

April

(Pov third)

Sam crept into the nest of the witch, cautious of every step he took. There was a strong scent of pine and whisky that seemed almost uncanny to the smell of Dean. The witch was finally in his sight, and he slowly moved closer to her, drawing his blade dipped in the enchanted incarnation spell. She turned almost as if on cue, disappearing, and slipping from his grasp. He turned his head frantically, his eyes wandering the room. Until finally she revealed herself, and Sam was just quick enough to draw the blade back and swing and her. The blade is not supposed to kill her, he wants answers before he kills her and lifts the curse. It should render her unconscious for just enough time to bound her in cursed chains. And so he planned, he did just as well. He wrapped the chains around her fragile wrists and didn't even bother to move her brittle hair when wrapping the chains round her neck, and to the chair. The witch was gaunt and brittle, she felt as if you could accidentally snap her bone in two. Her sagging eyes snapped open in an instant, "release me at once!" She rasped. Sam scoffed, gesturing his knife towards her, "not until I have answers!" She pitched her voice in an annoying tone and pled, "what do you want to know?" "What did you do to my brother?" "What are you talking about?" The witch said, emphasising the word 'talking'. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! The love spell! How do I reverse it?!" The witch paused, "the love spell?" She gradually began to grow a bewildered, and puzzled expression, "that was over a month ago!" Sam rolled his eyes, "don't play dumb, just reverse it." She was still serious, "Sam, that love spell, it only lasts 48 hours." "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Sam screamed in her face. He turned his back, his shoulders pensive. The witch had been drawn aback, her eyes wide, with a trace of terror in them. "I am not lying, I speak truth," she murmured, "The spell is just a love spell that lasts a couple of days, then wears off. So if Dean is still acting like he's in love, then its not the spell. It's purely and completely him. Is he still doing it?" Sam didn't answer. He just stood in silence, awestruck, forgetting where he was. He snapped his head up and ran out the door. The witch called after him but he was already gone, speeding down the road on the Impala, urging to get home. Sam slammed the breaks on the Impala, leaving her skidding. He ran into the house, bursting through the door. But to his surprise, he found Dean shocked and pissed and a tad irritated at Sam. Let alone that fact, he was on Castiel's lap, his legs on either side of him, and his arms wrapped around Castiel's neck. Cas too seemed shocked, but not as irritated. "Well?" Dean sassed, "this better be important."


	5. Epilogue

August

(Pov third)

The white flower petals drift above the heads of two men, and the sound of waves crashing on the beach flood the two mens' ears. Castiel hears the waves attacking the sand in the back of his head, but in the foreground of his mind he is listening to the beautiful rhythm of Dean's heart. Dean hears only the waves, and has tuned out the band, to hear the sound of the doves' mourns. He walked up to meet Castiel, facing him almost directly. Cas couldn't help it, he smiled a wide and gummy smile, and had a ferocious love in his glorious blue eyes. In that moment, Castiel heard the skip of Dean's heart. It fluttered like the wings of the mourning doves, and crashed like the ocean waves. It's time now, for the heart to speak, rather the mouth. Castiel took a deep breath, and sighed in relief.

"Dean Winchester, here and today I profess unto you, my undying love. It was the very moment I saw your soul, I had fallen in love. I touched your mangled soul, and fell into a world anew. A world of things I had yet to experience. It was and is a world of new colours, and fruits of the forbidden. I saw you and knew, that this is the man I would happily bleed for. The man I would give my life for. But now, I can spend it, with you. I gripped you tight, and I raised you from perdition. Perdition I mean, both eternal fire, and an emotion I would feel, If I had not the warmth of your touch, sadness. I plan on spending every moment on earth with you, and every moment in heaven with you. Together, we will be eternal. And it is you, who has shown me love. Please Dean Winchester, may I stand by your side, on heaven and on earth, for all of eternity?"

Dean's eyes lit up, and he smiled a beautiful sparkling smile. "I do. But only if you agree, to put up with me. I am flawed, Castiel. But with every flaw, and with every cell in my body, I will forever love you. Do you agree to putting up with my flaws for all of eternity?" Castiel seemed to glow with joy and looked angelic, "It is your flaws that make you beautiful , my love," he smiled even brighter if even possible, "I do." It was all of the beautiful sounds at once. The flutter of Dean's heart, in sync with the mourning doves' wings. Castiel's lips crashed against Dean's like the blue ocean waves crash onto the sand. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, like trickling ocean water.

Crash. The waves met the sand.

Crash. His lips met Dean's.

Crash. The waves washed away the sand.

Crash. His lips took away the pain.


End file.
